Was It Worth It?
by Denrinko
Summary: "Yes, we have a polyamorous relationship. Yes, we have swinging tendencies, but we do NOT have an open relationship where we can go out and f**k whoever we want. Despite the fact it's so easy to ask us permission, you went behind our backs and cheated on us." Tell us Izaya, was 'winning' one fight worth losing everything else? [IZUO] [MKxIZxSK]


"Ahh-" a choked off moan echoed throughout the alleyway, there was no one in sight but the two on the ground. It was a good thing because anyone who would have witnessed them would have had a heart attack.

Orihara Izaya gave a breathy laugh as he ground his hips against Heiwajima Shizuo's behind. "Who knew all this time you just wanted me to do this." The man hissed highly amused, blood glistening on his lips like some sort of macabre lip gloss.

"S-shut up…ah!" the blond spat clenching his fists, his face red with shame before another moan spilled from his lips as the smaller male hit his sweet spot.

Izaya suppressed a moan and bit down on the blond's neck, surprising drawing blood. He laughed bitterly, he'd tried so many times to draw Shizuo's blood with his knives and now he could do it with his teeth.

Izaya was so high on adrenaline, on rage, on lust that logic had completely gone out the window which is why he was currently having sex with the man he hated most in the world despite the fact he was in a relationship. But he wasn't thinking about that, it hadn't even crossed his mind.

"I really hate you Shizu-chan." The man murmured narrowing his eyes, pushing the blond into the ground and fucking him harder making him moan.

* * *

"No one has seen Hewajima-san in almost a week." Kyohei Kadota commented sipping his beer. It was Shinra's birthday party, Celty had organised it and invited everyone she possibly could and that included Orihara Izaya.

Izaya was sitting with Kadota and his friends on the balcony enjoying the spring weather as they drank and chatted away.

Izaya laughed and sipped his own beer. "I'd say that's a good thing." He smirked. Kadota's group of friends looked at him suspiciously

"Did you do something?" Kadota asked accusingly, his brow furrowing. Izaya looked at him, his red eyes sparkling with amusement as he once again sipped his drink before chuckling.

"I guess you can say that. But he was one the one who begged me too." Izaya grinned, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"What did you do?" Saburo asked unnerved and worried about the blond. The two otakus also looked concerned.

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you. Shizu-chan might get upset if I kiss and tell." Izaya smirked, "Well, not that I kissed him but he did beg me to fuck him."

There was a moment of silence as the group processed what he said. "What? No way." The men shook their heads in utter disbelief whilst Erika looked like she was barely withholding her excitement.

"It's true!" Izaya grinned, "he was chasing me like usual and I finally got him in a tough spot and he started crying." The man looked gleeful as he bragged. Erika's eyes were all but sparkling at the fact her BL fantasy had finally come true and the other three looked worried and skeptical.

"Wait a minute-" Kadota tried to speak but was cut off by Erika shushing him.

"I was disgusted honestly, but then I thought about it and it was the perfect chance to win! So I fucked him like the pathetic whore that he is and left him there and now I guess he's sulking somewhere." Izaya grinned in triumph and took a long drink of his beer.

"Oh my god! It finally happened, I knew it!" Erika gushed excitedly. "There was always so much sexual tension! I always thought that Iza-Iza would bottom but he's the top! Amazing!" Erika loudly celebrated.

"Wait a minute Izaya-kun. Doesn't that go against the agreement you have with your boyfriends?" Kadota said coldly. "If I remember correctly, you told me that you had to get permission and have one of them at least present to sleep with someone else." He knew it so well because he'd slept with Izaya and his boyfriends in that manner.

There was a moment of silence and Izaya narrowed his eyes with a sour expression. "Gosh Dotachin, way to ruin the mood!" the informant rolled his eyes before he smirked once more. "What can I say, I'm a hot commodity, plus, they don't know won't hurt them." He grinned with a shrug of his shoulders.

Kadota looked at Izaya in disgust. He'd met Izaya's boyfriends, he knew how much they care about him. How much they loved him and how much they understood him as a person, it was beyond anything he could have imagined when they approached him, to see people adore Izaya to that extent.

The man stood up and shook his head and walked away, disgusted in the fact Izaya would cheat on those who loved him, whose he'd been with for years just in order to what, 'win' a fight with Shizuo? He didn't get it.

He walked through the open glass door and sighed, shaking his head once again. As he went to walk away he caught sight of someone just near the door, hiding behind a tall indoor plant. One of Izaya's boyfriends was standing there with his phone pointed at the door, obviously having heard anything from the tears in his eyes.

"Oh my god, Mikado-kun…" Kadota murmured sadly. The young man turned to look at him, the tears in his eyes finally spilling over.

* * *

Ryuugamine Mikado had arrived at the party a bit late, he'd had a shift at work. Which was just helping out at Shiki's office with electronic filing and running errands. It paid well, however, but he guessed that was the perks of dating his boss but then again, that had its cons as Shiki would often torment him by trapping him in his office and usually bending him over the nearest surface.

Mikado sighed, a blush on his cheeks as he remembered being asked to crawl under Shiki's desk earlier in the day to service Shiki only to have multiple people come in, it was terrifying. He was certain everyone knew but that didn't mean he wanted all their colleagues to see, thankfully Shiki was an expert at keeping his face straight and no one could see under the desk which had lead to having a grand time.

Mikado licked his lips, it was fun, to say the least, but exhausting at times but he did fall for a sadist after all but he wasn't too proud to admit he didn't love it, it was thrilling.

He never thought he would end up in a relationship with a man, let alone two men. But when he laid eyes on Orihara Izaya he was immediately taken with him. He was utterly beautiful and bled danger and thrill out of every pore.

He was everything Mikado wished he could be. Mikado wasn't exactly the best at hiding his feelings so Izaya quickly found out, making it his life mission to flirt and tease him until he was all but begging for Izaya to put him out of his misery.

And that's when he met Shiki, Izaya's boyfriend since the informant had been eighteen. Shiki was respectful, he was kind to him and allowed him to have sex with Izaya whilst he watched.

It had quickly escalated from there. Mikado's feelings grew for not only for Izaya but for Shiki too.

But Shiki never touched him, not until he turned eighteen himself and then his world changed completely. No shame to Izaya but Shiki had to be the most talented person at sex in the world. They both asked him to join their relationship explaining that they were kind of swingers.

If one of them desired a person outside of the relationship then they had to discuss it and get the other's permission if they all agreed then they could sleep with that person once as long as there was a least one of them present.

They'd all done it. Shiki occasionally liked to sleep with women, Izaya liked attractive men his age and Mikado liked pretty boys he could easily dominate. They had different tastes and desires outside of their relationship but they were loyal and loved one another.

It was one of the reasons their relationship worked so well. They understand and respect each other, they didn't have to hide any part of themselves, and because of that their relationship had worked so well.

Izaya and Shiki had been together for eleven years.

Mikado had been with them for three years.

His body was already adorned in a tattoo that matched Shiki's and he had joined the Awakusu-kai. He planned to be in this relationship forever and he knew his lovers felt the same.

Or so he thought.

"I guess you can say that. But he was one the one who begged me too." Izaya's words made Mikado stop by the door to outside. He'd heard his lover's voice and went to join him

Mikado wondered what Izaya had been up to, the man had been acting kind of strange the last few days.

"Oh, I don't know if I should tell you. Shizu-chan might get upset if I kiss and tell." Izaya's words felt like a huge weight had fallen on him. He back peddled behind a potted plant. His chest felt like it was being ripped apart as he grabbed his phone with shaky hands and rang Shiki.

"Haruya…" Mikado's voice shook as he spoke into the phone. "I think Izaya slept with Heiwajima Shizuo…." He felt tears burning his eyes. "He's fucking bragging around it…I don't know if I hearing correctly, it can't be true right?" he sniffed.

"Can you put me on speaker?" the older man's voice was strained and Mikado nodded, doing so and putting it close to the open door. Mikado could tell there were people looking at him, wanting to approach to see if he was okay but Izaya is loud, the apartment is dead silent.

Everyone could hear him.

"It's true! He was chasing me like usual and I finally got him in a tough spot and he started crying." Izaya bragged. Mikado's hand was shaking as he held back tears. He never thought this would happen, the amount of freedom they had in this relationship was unbelievable and yet Izaya had still managed to cheat on them.

Mikado could literally feel his heart breaking. It hurt so much that he could barely breathe, his chest was ripping apart. He'd never felt anything like it. His eyes burned with tears but he wouldn't let them fall, ducked his head.

"I was disgusted honestly, but then I thought about it and it was the perfect chance to win! So I fucked him like the pathetic whore he is and left him there and now I guess he's sulking somewhere." Izaya laughed and Mikado felt sick.

How could he do this? He'd been with Shiki for over a decade and with Mikado for years. Mikado didn't know about Shiki but he would never be able to forgive Izaya. They were able to sleep with others ridiculously easy, all they had to do is ask.

Was fucking Heiwajima Shizuo to 'win' worth throwing away years of a loving relationship? Mikado didn't think so. He could never do such a thing, even if he really wanted to sleep with someone he would never do it because he loved Shiki and Izaya so much.

His love for them overpowered his desire for everyone else.

But that was how he felt and it was obviously very different from what Izaya felt.

Whilst Erika gushed Kadota suddenly interrupted sounding less than impressed. "Wait a minute Izaya-kun. Doesn't that go against the agreement you have with your boyfriends?"

Mikado blinked before he bitterly smiled. Of course, Kadota would know all about it, they had slept with him on request from Izaya so he would know all about the agreement. He had always liked Kadota, he was a rarity among men. His values were strong and his heart was true.

Mikado respected him so much and even more so at this moment.

"If I remember correctly, you told me that you had to get permission and have one of them at least present." Kadota pointed out and Mikado nodded. What would he say? What excuse would he make? Would he show any remorse?

"Gosh Dotachin, way to ruin the mood!" Izaya's typical voice cut through the silence. "What can I say, I'm a hot commodity, plus they don't know won't hurt them."

Mikado choked in the air as his throat closed up, a sob escaped as tears started to fall as Kadota walked through the door and they meet eyes.

"Oh my god, Mikado-kun." The man's eyes were sympathetic. "You…you should go home, can Shiki-san pick you up?" the man put a comforting hand on Mikado's shoulder.

"I can pick you up," Shiki spoke, still on speaker. Mikado looked at his phone which he was holding close to his chest. "It would be ill-mannered to make a scene at Kishitani-sensei's birthday party, let's go home and we can talk. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm leaving now."

"Okay…" Mikado murmured through his tears. He turns to the group in the main group and bowed in apology. Kadota walked him to the door, a pensive expression on his face. Mikado bent down to slide on his shoes.

"Um…" he sniffed, "Someone should check on Heiwajima-san…" he muttered, "He's probably not doing well…" he says quietly. Kadota nodded,

"Yeah, I'll figure something out. Take care of yourself." Kadota opened the door for him and Mikado nodded.

"Thank you Kadota-san." Mikado smiled at him, "You're a real gentleman." The man smiled and thanked him as Mikado left, as the door closed Mikado looked back only to meet eyes with Izaya who had just come down the hallway, the man's red eyes widened in shock and Mikado could see the moment where it clicked -

He'd been caught out.

The door shut and Mikado turned, walking towards the elevator and pressing the button. He wiped the tears from his face when the door to Shinra's apartment opened. Mikado didn't look because he already knew.

"Mikado! Wait!" Izaya cried grabbing his shoulder. "At least give me the chance to explain! It was a mistake, I wasn't in my right mind!"

Tears fell from Mikado's eyes and fell onto the ground. "You've slept with others too!" Izaya insisted and Mikado clenched his fist, whipping his head around to face the older man.

"Yes! I did but I went about it the right way so don't you even try to compare the two! I respected our relationship! Even when there was trouble with Aoba-kun, you guys didn't want to agree but I still didn't just go out and fuck him behind your back even though it would have been a lot easier! But no! I love Haruya and I love you more than anything so I know it's not worth any moment of temporary pleasure! I thought you would think the same but obviously, I was wrong!" Mikado's voice got louder and louder until he was yelling at the end of it, he shrugged Izaya off, tears pouring down his face.

"Mikado….please…just don't tell Haruya." Izaya pleaded and Mikado stared at him in disbelief.

He'd loved Izaya for years and this was his response? Mikado turned and starting hurrying down the stairs deciding the elevator was taking much too long and he didn't want to get trapped in there with Izaya, not right now.

"Mikado! Wait! You can't tell Haruya! You'll ruin everything." Izaya cried chasing after him. Mikado's heart was beating fast with hurt and anger.

"He already knows! Plus, I could never lie to him! I would never! Don't you dare try and say that I ruined anything! It was all you!" he angrily exclaimed. They reached the ground level Mikado turned to glare at Izaya who looked taken back.

Mikado stormed through the automatic door, relieved to see Shiki's sleek black car waiting with the window down to see that the older man was in the driver seat. Mikado roughly opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. As soon as Mikado closed the door, Shiki hit the button and they locked.

"Wait, please! Haruya, Mikado please!" Izaya begged, his red eyes sad. He seemed to realised how serious this really was. How much he fucked up. "I love you, please. I fucked up." tears started to swell in Izaya's red eyes "Please, I'm sorry."

Mikado's tears fell once more and he turned away. Shiki reached over and squeezed his leg comfortingly. "This isn't the time or place for this Izaya. We need time to think and talk to one another before we can talk to you."

"Haruya! Please, we've been together for years! I love you!" Izaya pleaded desperately. "It's not that different than what we usually do!"

Shiki's grip on Mikado's thigh tightened and Mikado put his hand over it to comfort him. "Izaya." His voice was cold, stern. Mikado could tell he was furious and so could Izaya.

"Yes, we have a polyamorous relationship. Yes, we have swinging tendencies," Shiki looked deep into Izaya's eyes. "But we do NOT have an open relationship where we can go out and fuck whoever we want. Despite the fact it's so easy to ask us permission, you went behind our backs and cheated on us. From your reaction, who knows if it's the first time? Take some time to think about what you did while we take a break in this relationship." Shiki looked away from Izaya.

"We'll contact you when we're ready to talk," Shiki said lowering his eyes to Mikado who was all but curled into a ball, tears still rolling down his face.

Izaya stepped away just before the car pulled away from the curb and drove away. Izaya watched it drive away, his legs felt like they were going to give out.

He fucked up.

He really fucked up.

Izaya didn't understand why it was such a big deal, he honestly thought that it wouldn't matter all that much. But he did know that it wasn't worth it. It wasn't worth it at all.

And if he could go back in time, he wouldn't have gone it. He wouldn't have fucked Shizuo no matter how desperately he begged.

He was going to lose the two people loved he loved most because of it. Tears rolled down Izaya's face and he crouched down, covering his face with his hands.

"Fuck…" he sobbed.

* * *

**_I feel like this is pretty badly written but I had this idea wouldn't get out of my head. I had trouble executing it but I hope you all still enjoy!_**


End file.
